


Percy Jackson, Son of The Sea

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: Percy Jackson Short AUs [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Amphitrite and Percy Bonding, Amphitrite doesn't even care, Athena kinda realizes, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I don't get tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Percabeth is obvious, Percy & Confusing Parentage, The Gods want to be good parents, Why Did I Write This?, probably me, who needs beta readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Percy Jackson has always had a hard time in life, things come to a head in 2007, at the Winter Solstice when secrets come out and Percy learns a bit more about what Deities of The Sea are like. Part of my Percy Jackson AU Shorts, and Percy Jackson and his Confusing Parentage
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Sally - Relationship
Series: Percy Jackson Short AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**_Percy Jackson, Son of The Sea_ **

Characters: Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson (mentioned), Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, Zeus, Athena, Amphitrite, Aphrodite, Ares, Hera, etc.

Ships: Percabeth (mentioned), Sally/Amphitrite/Poseidon (mentioned)

Description:

Percy Jackson has always had a hard time in life, things come to a head in 2007, at the Winter Solstice when secrets come out and Percy learns a bit more about what Deities of The Sea are like. Part of my Percy Jackson AU Shorts, and Percy Jackson and his Confusing Parentage

Disclaimer:

I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus, I’ve ignored Trials of Apollo as I haven’t read them yet. Please don’t sue me!

* * *

Throne Room, Olympus [Winter Solstice 2007]

The black haired fourteen year old stared at the ten foot tall Gods. Each had taken a place at their throne, and their child sat at the base. Annabeth with Athena and Thalia with Zeus. All the while The Gods and Goddesses around him debate his life, and ignore the protests of Artemis, he hadn’t expected that one, and Poseidon. A bang echoed through the room. The massive platinum doors Screecher over the marble and crashed into their supporting columns. At ten feet tall and raven hair that matched Percy’s perfectly a woman clothed in a shimmering sea blue dress stalked into the throne room. Her dress flowed out into a short train, like how water lapped against the shore. The bright red circlet made of Crab claws was nestled tightly into hair, hair that seemed to shift with invisible currents. Poseidon planted his face into his hands. Percy looked ready to melt into a puddle and disappear into the clouds that held up Mount Olympus. Before the Olympian Council, in all her divine beauty, was Amphitrite, Goddess and Queen of The Seas.

Her face was contorted and twisted like a mock of Alecto in all her Fury glory. The muscles in her arms tensed and flickered, her very presence was hot, almost burning, to the few Demigods. Percy grimaced at how Hephestaus and Hermes flinched at the power that wafted off the Goddess. She stopped directly beside Percy, who if he’d been paying attention, would have noticed her mocha gaze was locked on Zeus.

“These proceedings are for  _ Olympians _ , Amphitrite. Not any God or Goddess who wants to participate.” Zeus sounded more exasperated than annoyed. “Please leave Amphitrite, the boy’s fate does not concern you.”

The water on Poseidon’s throne stopped. The air responded in kind. Zeus who had turned back stopped mid sentence. Percy felt the searing heat, a divine form, and Amphitrite’s dress was gone. Replaced by Celestial Bronze armour and Trident. Her circlet was now a full Greek war helm and a hurricane seemed to brew in her dark eyes.

“You would debate  _ my _ son’s demise and expect me to wait outside? I am no damsel Zeus, or have you forgotten where Triton learned his skills to impart upon your daughter.” The hiss of her voice was like steam, her tone easily as sharp as the points on her trident, but Percy was focused on a single pair of words. 

“Your son?” Zeus echoed Percy’s befuddled sentiment, alongside most of the other deities and Half-Bloods present. The youngest of The Elder Gods looked over to Poseidon. “ _ Her _ son?”

“I barely remember that night, two go- two deities got in bed with a mortal, and within a few weeks said mortal informed us she was expecting. It happens.” Poseidon shrugged while Percy gagged and wouldn’t meet his eye. That was way more information than he needed in regards to his conception. The Sea God looked down at Percy, he held a hand to one side of his mouth like it would stop Zeus or the other Gods and Goddesses from hearing his words. “Sally is not just another Mortal, she is Queen among them, but it’s easier to explain it to Air Head over here that way.”

Percy was really hoping his Uncle, The King of the Gods, Ruler of The Sky, and Drama Queen Extraordinaire, wouldn’t smite him for his father’s, step-father’s, words. This was going to get real confusing, real quick. 

Amphitrite stepped forward, partially hiding Percy, and levelled a glare at Zeus. Now Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia couldn’t see whatever this glare was, their respective positions kept it out of view, but Percy could swear he saw Zeus shudder and possibly even a hint of fear in his eyes.

“Fine you can stay, argue your case, but the boy is still a threat and we will vote on the issue.” Zeus turned to Athena. The grey eyed Goddess had her gaze still locked on Percy.

“I withdraw my earlier comment.” Athena broke eye contact with Percy. “If our understanding of The Great Prophecy is correct then only a child of The Elder Gods could be the Prophesied Child. Percy Jackson cannot be said child as he is not Poseidon’s, or at least not fully, child. If he is Amphitrite’s then he shouldn’t be able to trigger The Prophecy. I withdraw my suggestion of killing him.”

“Daughter?” Zeus’ expression went flat. He looked over at Ares, the God of War seemed insistent on killing Jackson where he stood. Zeus was not so keen to risk war with his Brother and Amphitrite, or a fight in his Throne Room. “All for killing Percy Jackson please say Aye.”

“Aye.” Ares growls. The rest of them stay silent.

“All against say Nay.”

“Nay.” Echoed from all but two of the Deities. Zeus glanced at Dionysus and Hera.

“Abstentions declare yourselves for the record.”

“Dionysus abstains, I don’t care either way about Peter Johnson.”

“Hera abstains.” No other words leave Olympus’ Queen. Her glower aimed at Amphitrite said more than any words of hers could. Zeus glanced at all of his family and huffed.

“Percy Jackson, The Olympians have decreed you shall continue to live. You and your Demigoddess Friend are free to leave.”

* * *

Camp Half-Blood, Long Island Sound [The Next Day]

Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other. Their gazes pasted to the faded orange glow on the horizon, as waves barely lapped at the sands near their feet.

“So, you’re not Poseidon’s son. Think he’ll kick you out of his cabin?” The matter-of-fact question made Percy start, and Annabeth was almost knocked into the sand. She glared at him as he stared wide eyed at her. Annabeth’s grey orbs rolled in her head. “Gods Percy, I was joking, sorta, I doubt you’ll be kicked out of Cabin 3.”

“Well I wasn’t worried about that, but now I am!” Annabeth laughed. Her shoulders shuddered as she leaned back into Percy, a smile danced across her lips.

“You are a Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth looked out at the ocean, and caught sight of a woman in the waves. “It’s getting late, I should get back before the Harpies come around.”

“I’ll walk you back.” Percy was in the middle of rising when Annabeth set a hand on his shoulder, and flicked her eyes out to the waves.

“As sweet as that is, I’m pretty sure you have a more important conversation to have. Don’t get eaten Seaweed Brain, I’d hate to have to go to The Underworld to get you back.”

Annabeth walked away, and Percy glanced out to the raven haired woman who had stepped free of the surf. Amphitrite was clad not in a shimmering blue dress or bronze battle armour, but in a T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and it drew attention to her mocha brown eyes. She looked far less terrifying, and her presence didn’t sear into him like it had in the throne room.

“Percy.” Her voice crossed the sand between them, but even its soft tone could break the off feeling that had settled in Percy’s bones.

“Lady Amphitrite.” She went for a step forward, but examined his face. She slowly curled until she sat on the sand, just beyond the water. Percy paused, this was his second time talking to a Deity on this beach, and both seemed more human than godly at that moment. A warm smile spread over her lips, as if she were reading his mind.

“I hope you know how many rules I’m breaking being here. Triton would be so disappointed, though your Half-Brother is easily disappointed in other’s actions.” The attempt at a joke only slightly eased Percy, it was like he didn’t know himself entirely anymore, especially when he was just starting to figure that out. “I thought I owed you an explanation Percy. Your mother, Sally, she is… Poseidon said it best. Sally is a Queen among Mortals. She caught your father’s attention, and in my jealousy I sought to find out what had attracted him to her. Instead of learning that, I found myself bewitched by her. I’m sure you don’t want to hear anymore on that front, so I’ll jump ahead a bit. During your fight in the creek, before your claiming, you healed in water. Such is a common trait of Poseidon’s Demigod children. We still weren’t certain who was more your parent at that point, and we felt it safer to have Poseidon claim you. The more I watched though, the more you manipulated water… I realised you might be more mine than Poseidon’s.”

“But Poseidon can manipulate water, can’t he?” Percy knew it sounded dumb the minute it came out of his mouth, but Amphitrite’s words had helped shed the awkward air, and now he felt dumb again. Her warm smile grew a bit larger.

“Poseidon may be God and Ruler of the Seas, but he was not born into them. I am a Nereid Percy, I am directly connected to the oceans, to water. Poseidon shifts currents and massive swells of water with ease, but he does that with his trident. Without his powers are more basic than mine. I am the one who manipulates water like you do. As much as Poseidon’s Demigod children draw strength and health from the water, mine would gain more. Your abilities are not just Poseidon’s or mine, they are a mix, no doubt because of your… interesting conception. You are more my child than Poseidon’s Percy. I just wanted to explain that I will not ignore you, nor do I wish to. Just like your Father, and yes he still is that, I am bound by Zeus’ laws. You have three parents Percy, and we all love you, never forget that.” Amphitrite’s hand reached into the water and her entire body began to shift into water. Just before she disappeared completely into the lapping waves a ghost of her voice reached Percy’s ears. “We both love you Percy. We are both proud. Here, a gift for you and your girlfriend.”

In the sand, a pair of corals. One a brilliant red, with an almost arrowhead look. The other a deep blue-ish green that matched the colour of his mother’s eyes whenever they went to Montauk. His hands pulled them out, his cheeks going crimson as he replayed Amphitrite’s last words. Annabeth wasn’t his girlfriend, she didn’t want to be right? Of course Aphrodite did happen to share Annabeth’s features more than not. Percy silenced those thoughts, he didn’t want to pass out before the Harpies came out. He turned back right before leaving to camp.

“Thanks… Mom.” Percy rushed up the hill and into Cabin 3 just before the Harpies appeared. If he’d looked back he might have caught the fading face of a woman as she smiled.


	2. Son of The Sea II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson never thought he’d have three parents, now he’s about to learn that’s not always a good thing. Also some bonding time for Annabeth and Athena. Loosely follows Battle of The Labyrinth. Part of my Percy Jackson AU Shorts, and Percy Jackson and his Confusing Parentage

**_Percy Jackson, Son of The Sea II_ **

* * *

On the Way to Goode High School, New York [Summer 2008]

The deep brown haired woman, just a few streaks of grey hinted within it, leveled a smirk at the raven haired boy, his sea green eyes gazed out into traffic, while his fingers twirled a single silvery grey lock of hair in his bangs. The closed windows held at bay the sound of traffic, but a low rumble seemed to resound upwards through the frame of the car. The streets were packed like sardines, and seemed more content to lie in wait than move.

“So Annabeth is coming all the way from camp to see a movie, with you?” Her smirk grew larger as her teenaged boy wouldn’t meet her look and stared firmly out the window. A groan escaped his lips.

“It’s just Annabeth Mom. She’s my best friend besides Grover, so yes we’re gonna go see a movie after orientation. Also we’re talking about this and not the fact that Paul got them to even consider me what with my track record?” Sally smiled, but left the  _ Annabeth _ subject alone, so what if she liked the girl, she was good for Percy.

“Alright Percy. Paul did pull some strings, he made it clear, the logic of most of those issues, so please try. He worked hard to get this chance for you, he didn’t do it for me.” Percy twisted, his eyes finally made contact with his mother’s face. “He did it for you, he thinks you deserve a chance Percy, please help prove him right. I won’t blame you though if something divine or monster related comes up though, you know that right?”

“I know mom, I’ll try.”

* * *

Goode High School Music Room, New York [Summer 2008]

Gods his Mom was going to kill him. Percy ducked under Kelli’s swing. The Empousa hissed and lunged again, fangs bared. As he sidestepped Percy, snatched at Rachel and pulled her along for the ride. Both of them collided with a set of drums and a boom echoed through the room. Kelli screeched as she took out an entire display of horns. She spun upwards and took two hobbling steps forward. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Percy had Rachel up, partially behind him, when a searing heat aparated behind them both. His sea green eyes glowed ever so slightly as they went wide. Kelli’s jaw dropped. He felt Rachel shift from his grip on her wrist. Percy spun to find himself face to face with a raven haired woman, deep mocha brown eyes, and her lips pulled into a tight line. She did not look pleased. 

“Perseus.” Oh that tone did not bode well for him, yes he knows what the word bode means. Percy’s face twisted. His free hand came up and rubbed at the back of his head, his sword arm relaxed at his side. His weight shifted from foot to foot, and he pointedly looked anywhere but directly at her.

“Hey Mom.” The Empousa stared at the Demigod, Goddess, and Mortal. Kelli started to shuffle away. She got about two steps before her eyes bulged and she exploded into fine yellow dust. The air shimmered and blonde hair with a streak of grey appeared at the head of a young teenage girl with piercing grey eyes and a confused look.

“I thought Sally had taught you better?” Percy’s expression only became more puzzled as Annabeth held off on his right and Rachel stayed on his left. Though the red head’s eyes bounced from the woman, to the blonde, to him, and back again over and over. Every once in a while she’d look at the pile of dust. “Sneaking around with another woman while you are courting with another. I had thought your Fatal Flaw would keep you from some of your father’s less desirable habits.”

“Wait. Wait. Hold up a minute.  _ Sneaking _ around with another woman? While I’m courting another? First off, I hardly think a monster counts as a woman, fighting and sneaking are not the same thing, and what The Hades does courting mean in this context?” He failed to notice Annabeth, her eyes narrowed on the red head, or how Rachel looked confused but a little more cognizant, and lastly the expression on his Goddess Mother’s face.

“Percy-” Annabeth started, but the woman held up a hand.

“Perseus, I’m not referring to the monster that you were fighting, but instead The Mortal. Courting… the most modern translation of the concept would be dating.”

“Lady Amphitrite-” Another hand rose towards Annabeth’s face making the blonde stop. Amphitrite kept her focus on Percy and Rachel.

“Wait, you think I’m sneaking around with  _ her _ ?” Percy jerked a thumb towards Rachel, who promptly crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. “ _ She _ followed me down here when Kelli the whatever-she-is monster decided to attack me. Wait who am I supposedly datin…”

Percy looked over at Annabeth. Grey met sea green, and both sets of eyes went wide. Their cheeks flushed crimson and they looked away. Rachel noticed that Amphitrite smiled happily at the pair’s reaction.

“You gave her the coral, correct? That is a customary way to start a courtship in Atlantis.” Percy sputtered and Annabeth seemed to grow at least three shades of red darker. Rachel raised an eyebrow, she really needed an explanation. 

Amphitrite waved her hand a glow encompassed both the corals, their locations on the camp necklaces revealed beneath their shirts. A haughty smile pulled at the Goddess’ lips. Her mocha orbs flicked from Percy and Annabeth’s absolutely embarrassed expressions to Rachel, then back again. Her eyes narrowed.

“This is Aphrodite’s doing. She shall not meddle in the love life of my son.” The three teenagers averted their gaze as a flash of light filled the room, and a wafting scent of the sea entirely filled it. Neither of the Half-Bloods would look at each other and Rachel glared at both of them.

“Are you finally gonna tell me what the hell is going on?”

* * *

Camp Half-Blood, Long Island [Summer 2008]

Annabeth sat at the edge of the sea. Her feet tucked into the surf. The wet sand was soft and cool against her bare feet. Her knees were tucked up to her chest, and her arms encircled them. Her blonde hair was wild, strands pulled in different directions. Her grey eyes were rimmed red as she stared out at the deep blue and green waves of the ocean. She tried to think of anything other than the ceremony in a few hours. A sea breeze swept through her hair and a shiver ran down her spine. A shadow fell across her. Her eyes hardened to steel, and she turned to spit out to leave her alone. The words died on the tip of her tongue. 

With deep brown hair that hung down past her shoulders, clad in a T-shirt and jeans, and with a matching steely gaze was none other than her mother. Athena pulled at the shirt and jeans, grimaced, and then lowered herself onto the sand next to Annabeth. The blonde sat there, unable to pick her jaw up off the ground. Athena turned her gaze out to the sea.

“I once lived beneath those waves. I once was far friendlier with Poseidon than any of the other Gods and Goddesses might remember, or be willing to admit. I was born fully formed, sprung from Zeus’s mind. However I was not wise, I was naive in my understanding of the world and how life worked. Triton and his daughter Pallas were to be my teachers. Pallas was like a sister to me. I bet you know the story of her death, of how broken I was at her loss.” Athena reached down, haltingly, before she took Annabeth’s hand. “Amphitrite has taken to interfering greatly in both yours, and Percy’s, lives. She should not, Zeus is displeased with her, but she does it anyway. I guess, I guess you shouldn’t be alone. I will be with you my daughter, like Triton and Amphitrite were once there for me when I lost my sister. He made the right call, and you know it.”

Annabeth leaned into her mother and nodded. She held back her tears until Athena’s hand began to run through her hair. The Goddess was still and hard, her movements jerky and uncertain, but Annabeth couldn’t think of a better way for her mother to be.

When her grey eyes cracked open she was alone. Something had washed ashore, some kind of boat. She felt warm. Annabeth looked at the blanket that covered her, had her mother left that? She sat up and stopped dead. 

He stood, his legs half in the water, getting yelled at by Amphitrite and Poseidon both. His shirt had a number of holes, and she could see the hints of a few burn scars beneath it. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind though. Percy Jackson was alive, and currently in the water not too far from her. Her eyes reached upwards and caught an owl as it fled the scene, a smile ghosted over her lips, it grew real as she settled her gaze back on the trio in the water. She got up and pulled the blanket tighter around her before she walked to them. His tousled raven hair, with the single grey lock to match her own, was the tiniest bit longer and looked entirely unkempt.

“A volcano Percy! A volcano! The only reason you’re still alive is because of the powers you inherited from me. I do not wish to bury you Percy, please… don’t do things like that. You terrify me, can you imagine what Annabeth or Chiron would have had to tell Sally? Don’t ever do something so reckless again!” Amphitrite pulled Percy into her arms. Poseidon stood there stone faced. “And don’t get me started on ruining Hephestaus’ workshop! You also weakened Typhon’s cell!”

“What your Mother said, Percy.” Though Annabeth could swear she caught a twinkle of amusement in his eye, and the wink was definitely real. Amphitrite caught Annabeth’s eye. 

“Now I believe there’s someone who you should apologize to. Also you're grounded. One year. Camp Half-Blood and required missions only. Also I will be taking you to Atlantis on the weekends, part of your grounding will mean family bonding, war or no war. Lots of training as well, you will learn more about Atlantis and the ways of those beneath the sea.” Percy, to his credit, just nodded. The pair of Deities disappeared into the waves and Percy turned to look at Annabeth. It was practically deja vu. He looked just like when Amphitrite had appeared back at Goode. Before he could open his mouth she pulled him into a hug and squeezed as tight as she could. Part of her didn’t want to let go, just in case he puffed into smoke the minute she did so.

“You Seaweed Brain Idiot! I thought you were dead Percy!” She released enough pressure to let him breath but didn’t let go. A hollow laugh escaped him.

“I thought so too, Mom said it had something to do with the superheated steam acting like a protective barrier around me. I washed up on Calypso’s Island, where Hephestaus gave me a talk about ruining his workshop and then shipped me back here. Also I’m grounded, they’ll let Mom, oh that’s going to get confusing. Anyway all three of my parents will be allowed to come and go from camp as they please to make sure I stay here. Dad and Sea Mom? I don’t think that’ll work, will be bringing me and you down to Atlantis for forced family bonding.” Percy pulled them both into the sand, just as unwilling to let go as her, which made sitting down awkward and difficult. Annabeth’s thoughts ran through what he’d said again.

“Wait, why am I going to Atlantis?” She raised an eyebrow at him, and her gaze hardened. “You didn’t drag me down with you did you?”

“No. You’re also grounded. From Athena.” Percy looked back out towards the calm waves. Annabeth’s eyes widened and her eyebrows shot to her bangs.

“Why am  _ I  _ grounded?” She narrowed her eyes at him. Percy glanced away. 

“Something to do with breaking Atlantean Law, and making a… I’m quoting Athena here ‘poor tactical decision regarding your own life.’ So yeah. You’re grounded, same rules as me, but I think it’s somewhat subject to change depending on how your quest ends.” Percy still won’t meet her eyes, but has shifted them both around so that she is hugged around his side and leaned into him. 

“I’m sorry, I broke Atlantean Law? I made a poor tactical decision regarding my own life?” Percy nodded. “Mind giving me a bit more?”

“You tried to stay and fight beside me in a losing battle. Athena didn’t like that, she figured her daughter should know better than to waste her life in a fight where she couldn’t win.” Percy’s cheeks grew hot and a crimson blush spread over them. “You kissed me, which apparently, breaks Atlantean Law because you did it without my permission. Did I mention I’m a prince?”

“I’m dating a Prince?”

* * *

Half-Blood Hill, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island [Summer 2008]

The Battle of The Labyrinth, that’s what Apollo Cabin was calling it, there were too many dead Demigods and Demigoddesses. Too many of both of their friends. Percy and Annabeth sat side by side, their backs leaned up against Thalia’s Pine. Peleus keeps a glowering eye on them, none too pleased about his displacement from being curled tightly around the tree. Annabeth tossed him a scrap of meat and the dragon snatched it out of the air, and stopped glaring.

The last of the Summer Campers were going, not all of them were though. Annabeth would have chosen to stay, and she knew Percy would have left. They were both grounded, but there were a number of other Summer Campers who’d chosen to stay this year. Everyone understood that this could be their last year. They were at war, and war would cost them a lot. More than it already had. 

Annabeth’s grey eyes fell to Percy’s hand in the grass between them. She chewed on her lip, her fingers inched closer and closer to his, but stopped just short. Camp had taken Percy’s survival in stride, with the tension of battle so close they’d been forced to descend once more into The Labyrinth, not that there was a Labyrinth anymore. Her eyes closed, and all she could see were the images of her dead friends. Apollo Cabin was hurting more than many others, the loss of Lee was felt by the whole of the Camp. She felt his gaze on her. She cracked open an eye and looked up at him. His lips were pulled into a lopsided grin.

“You can hold my hand ya know, you did say we were dating.” That lopsided grin grew larger and Annabeth’s jaw dropped. She slapped a hand over it as it snapped shut. That mischievous twinkle in his eye was far too happy for her taste. “I guess I’m your Seaweed Brain, which makes you my Wise Girl. Do you think we’re grounded from each other?”

Annabeth laughed. The melodious sound spilled forth from between her lips, its notes filled the air and wafted down into the valley of Camp Half-Blood below them. She actually was dating Percy, and it was her own fault… Annabeth couldn’t find a reason to not like it though, and she really hoped their parents wouldn’t separate them as a part of their grounding, it’d be kinda difficult, what with them having to lead a war. She didn’t know what the next year would bring, she knew she’d lose more friends, she knew they’d be fighting against their siblings and old friends, but she knew with certainty that Percy would be at her side through it all. Annabeth interlocked their fingers and let a smile break across her face.

“Gods I hope not, do you know how hard it would be to plan a war when the two leaders can’t or won’t talk to each other?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn’t know how to end this, so… yah. I hope you all enjoyed this, I got one or two people asking for a continuation and I got some inspiration, so here it is. I’ve got a couple of other ideas in mind for this little AU I’ve started. I’m thinking some sibling bonding time for the Children of The Sea. Some more Athena and Annabeth bonding. Probably a lot more Amphitrite bonding with both of them? Who knows, I don’t entirely. I’ll have some more one shots to post this week with any luck, but no promises. I’ll get the next chapter of Time Itself up hopefully sometime this weekend. I’m kinda stuck on Imperial AU so I don’t know how quickly I’ll get that one out. Also I’ve updated an older work, The Dragon Lord and The Lady Dragoness finally got a sequel! Gods above that took way too long. But its out, its posted as Actions & Consequences and is in a group with DL&LD on AO3 and is in the same Fnet Fic. Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed what I did here. I’m trying to take the Gods and make them a little more, well human, I guess. Anyways, see you next time.  
> -Six Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so two shorts in two days, I have no idea. I’ve hit a small writer’s block on Imperial Academy but I hope I can overcome it quickly. I’m saving working on Time Itself for my weekends because its chapters are more labour intensive then I had originally expected. I am going back and looking at a few requests for continued stories in my other one-shots and longform stories and hope to have a couple of those out as I had a few in progress that I got stuck on. I hope everyone enjoyed another Percy & Unconventional Parentage, I have more of these than I’d like to admit at the moment. A thanks to my coworker who had helped me brainstorm the ideas for those. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!  
> -Six Out!


End file.
